


Merry Christmas Baby Boy

by TwentySixNine (1529Jake)



Series: The Petekey Married AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Husbands, M/M, Married Petekey, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/TwentySixNine
Summary: Mikey and Pete celebrate their first Christmas as a happily married couple, and to them it's better than they could've dreamed.





	Merry Christmas Baby Boy

Mikey opened his eyes, ready to glare at his husband.  He had made Pete promise not to set an alarm for the morning, and he should’ve known that Pete’s promise meant nothing when it came to the excitement of Christmas.  As he turned to let his exhausted eyes express how annoyed he was to be awoken by the chilling sound of the iPhone’s default ringing, he was stopped in his tracks.  Pete leaned over placing a slight, fleeting kiss on Mikey’s lips.  They’d been married for almost a year, and Pete’s kisses still managed to take Mikey’s breath away.

“Merry Christmas Baby Boy,” Pete whispered, his cracking morning voice like music to Mikey’s ears, the nickname the perfect melody.  

“Your breath smells awful.”  Mikey whispered back, his own voice was caked with what was left from his sleep.  Despite both of them having very unpleasant morning breath, Mikey cupped the back of Pete’s neck and pulled him close.  Both sets of lips were dry, but it didn’t matter to Pete and Mikey; all that mattered was that they were both laying in bed together, happier than they had been in the past, and their lips were moving in a slow paced perfectly synced dance.  Every time they kissed it felt like the first time, exciting, new, and perfect.  Mikey pulled back and said, “Merry Christmas.”

The annoying iPhone was still blaring, but neither of them moved to turn it off.  Instead they let it play in the background as they simply looked at each other.  Neither of them were sure when it went from a sweet moment to a competitive staring contest with the added challenge of not being annoyed by the alarm.  Pete smirked leaning on his elbow looking down at his entire world, while Mikey just let a smile play on his lips as he stared back up at the love of his life.  

“I won’t lose to you,” Pete whispered blowing his morning breath into Mikey’s face, it made Mikey crinkle his nose.  “It’s five am, you haven’t had coffee yet, and your least favorite sound in the world is assaulting our ears.”  Mikey rolled his eyes, even though all of that was true, he was determined to win this odd little game.

“Think of the presents Pete,” Mikey taunted, “think of the boxes, wrapped in stupid, cheesy holiday paper waiting for you to tear them open.  The reason we’re both in this situation.”  Pete’s smirk dissolved with Mikey’s low blow.  He was always surprised when his quiet counterpart managed to pull sly moves like that, it made him love Mikey just a little bit more each time.

“Mikey Way-Wentz that was devious,” Pete said scrunching his nose and ending their challenge.  He turned to shut off his alarm, and when he was facing Mikey again he wasn’t too surprised to see that Mikey had fallen back to sleep.  “Rude.”  Pete whispered climbing out of the bed, feeling just a tiny bit guilty for waking Mikey up.  But as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen he couldn’t help but defuse that guilt when he saw the Christmas decorations that he and Mikey put up together.  He knew that Mikey was more or less coerced into spending an entire two days decorating their house, but Pete could tell Mikey really did enjoy the memories they had made.  Their first Christmas has a married couple was going to be one they would never forget, and Pete was going to make sure they didn’t.

Still in his pajamas he grabbed his car keys and wallet, Starbucks was only a three minute drive from their house, part of the reason Mikey had lobbied for this particular home.  He stepped into their garage the chill nipping at him, but for a happy and awake Mikey, Pete would brave the cold and the snow.

 

***

 

Mikey woke again to an empty bed, he was surprised that Pete hadn’t dragged out of bed and down the stairs.  They had made a pact not to open the presents until they were both downstairs, and Pete being the king of Christmas loopholes wouldn’t have surprised Mikey if he had gone to the that extreme just so he could open the presents Mikey had bought.  Throwing back the heavy duvet Mikey let his bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor.  Walking on the top of his feet to avoid the cold, he quietly made his way down the stairs.  A small bit of racket was coming from the kitchen so Mikey followed it.

Mikey smiled at the image he saw.  Pete was standing in front of the sink, his t-shirt discarded on the counter, and the christmas pajama pants hanging low on his hips as if they weren’t already too long on him.  They were the first gift Mikey had given Pete for Christmas, knowing he would appreciate that Mikey bought a pair for himself as well.  Pete was always trying to get Mikey to match him, and for their first Christmas Mikey had given in.  

Trying to stay quiet Mikey crossed the kitchen floor, and wrapped his arms around Pete’s waist from behind.  Placing a gentle kiss at the base of Petes neck, Mikey smiled at the way Pete leaned back into him.  Mikey’s cotton t-shirt was soft against Pete’s warm back.  “What’re you doing?”  Mikey asked his hot breath fanning over Pete’s neck.

“Waiting for you to wake up,” Pete said lifting up the biggest sized coffee cup Starbucks had to offer.  Only removing one arm from around Pete’s waist Mikey grabbed the cup and awkwardly brought it to his lips brushing the hot cup against Pete’s cheek.  Pete stayed very still so Mikey didn’t spill any of it, for both of their sakes.  “Are you going to take a breath?”  Pete joked as Mikey pulled the cup from his lips.  It was empty.  If Mikey weren’t such a talented bass player, Pete was sure that he could’ve made a living off of impressing people with his rapid coffee consumption.  

“That really hit the spot.”  Mikey placed a kiss on Pete’s cheek in appreciate.  As he went to pull away Pete moved with him not yet ready for Mikey to let go.  They both smiled enjoying the moment while it lasted.  “Hey, look at me.”  Mikey whispered.  Pete turned to face Mikey, and was pulled into a tight hug.  Despite Mikey be a year younger than Pete, Pete had to rest his head on Mikey’s chest.  He didn’t mind though, the sound of Mikey’s heart beating right next to his ear was extremely comforting.  

“Can we open presents soon?” Pete asked, which was met with a kiss on the top of his head by Mikey.  The delicateness of the kiss had Pete’s eyes fluttering closed without his permission.  

“Just one more second,” Mikey said as they both squeezed each other tight and let go, “but before that I need to brush my teeth.”  Pete followed Mikey to the bathroom, and stood in the doorway, he had brushed his teeth when he got back remembering Mikey’s comment.  

“Let’s go!”  Pete encouraged as Mikey spit the toothpaste into the sink.  Looking at the impatient Pete, Mikey felt a strong desire to brush his teeth again, but in the spirit of Christmas he ignored it.  Finally Mikey let Pete drag him into the room they were still trying to figure out what do with, but made perfect sense for the Christmas tree and presents to reside in during the holiday season.  “I’m so excited.”

“Really?  I couldn’t tell.”  Mikey joked.  

“No sarcasm, that’s one of the rules.”  Pete said pulling out his phone to show Mikey the Christmas List of Rules that they had both promised to follow.  “And you know what breaking the rules means.”  Pete winked, as he went to put his phone back into the waistband of his pajama pants, but Mikey grabbed his wrist.

“What about number three?”  Mikey asked.

“I didn’t break it.”  Mikey tilted his head, making Pete sigh.  “I didn’t!  It says, and I quote: No setting early alarms the night before.   _ Technically _ I pretended to be asleep until midnight rolled around and exactly twelve-oh-one this fine snowy Christmas morning I set a five am alarm.  But since that was admittedly a little sneaky I’ll let the bit of sarcasm slide, this once.  Now it’s present time Baby Boy, we have to go to Frank and Gerard’s in two hours for breakfast and I want to fit some time in between the sheets in before we go.”

“Rule fifteen,” Mikey raised his eyebrow, knowing full well neither of them were going to actually follow that one.

“What a dirty mind you have Mikey Way-Wentz,” Pete smirked, “I was talking about getting a few more z’s in before…”

“Shut up,” Mikey said with a laugh and pointed to the Christmas tree behind Pete.  “It’s presents, some time between the sheets, quick showers, and then off to my brother’s.”  

“Okay, okay,” Pete turned, but then turned right back towards Mikey.  “Hey, since it’s Christmas and water gives us the gift of life year round, don’t you think it would be nice to give it the gift of conservation by turning that plural version of shower into singular.”

“Rule sixteen,” Mikey smirked, “but we’ll see.”  Pete thrusted his fist into the air before finally turning towards the tree.  If anyone could see the amount of presents under the tree they would think that Pete and Mikey had a kid, but they would be wrong.  They had band members.

Neither of them really knew how to exchange the gifts.  This was their first ever married Christmas, even though that didn’t change much, it seemed to change everything.  Last year they exchanged gifts after Gerard and Frank’s Christmas breakfast at Pete’s house, but now the house belonged to both of them, and for some reason that made a difference. 

“Those are yours,” Mikey said pointing to a neat pile of precisely wrapped gifts.  Pete instantly plopped down in front of them fingers poised to start tearing into Mikey’s hard work.  “Wait,” Mikey said holding out his hand, “be gentle I worked hard on wrapping that.”  Mikey said sitting on the floor acrossed from Pete.

“The Santa hats,” Pete said stopping himself.  “Rule twenty-seven says we have to wear our Santa hats.”

“Pete come on, we were drunk.” Mikey whined a little.  Pete smirked and pulled two Santa hats out from under the tree that he had stashed there.

“It’s a rule Mikey!”  Pete said reaching over to place Mikey’s Santa hat on his head, and then putting his own on.  “We were pretty much drunk for them all.”  Pete said, pulling out his phone.  The further down the list of rules they went the more spelling mistakes there were and the less made sense.  

“Fine,” Mikey said, secretly enjoying how cheesy their first Christmas was becoming. 

“Wait, take a picture of me with them before I rip them to shreds.”  Mikey shook his head at Pete with a smile on his face.  He hadn’t realized what a dork Pete was, but he was happy to call Pete  _ his _ dork.  Mikey snapped a picture of Pete, and had to admit that his husband looked  _ really _ hot in it.  His tattoos were showing because he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his pants were still pretty low on his hips.  “Do I look good enough for a porn site?”  Pete asked seeing the glint in Mikey’s eyes.

“Get over yourself,” Mikey said, his voice was a little husky.  “Don’t look at me like that.”  Pete smirked and looked down at the present’s Mikey had gotten him.  There were three of them, the number they had agreed on, neither of them broke that rule.  Rule number one to be exact.  

“Come here,” Pete motioned Mikey with his finger.  Mikey listened leaning over, Pete met him part of the way and captured Mikey’s lips with his own.  They melted into the rhythm of the kiss, and Mikey wasn’t sure it was going to stop but Pete pulled away.  “I think I got it.”  Pete said showing Mikey his phone screen.  

On the screen was a fairly cheesy, yet beautiful picture of their kiss.  The tree all lit up in the background had little glowing sparks and evergreen as a holiday background that framed the couple in an almost heavenly way.  Wrapping paper peaked out of the bottom of the screen, and the white fuzzball from their Santa hats were hidden on the other side giving a perfect shot of their faces.  What really made the picture was the kiss and the two of them.  There was no falsity about it, it was truly them.  That little smile on Mikey’s mouth was always there when it was connected to Pete’s.  And the way Pete’s eyes were closed so delicately, so gingerly was more natural and delicate than a butterfly’s wings.  The sincerity on both of their faces was far from conjured, it was probably one of the few things that made them feel peaceful.  Most beautiful of all was the truth.  It showed how in love and passionate they were, how much their lives meant when put together, and how little shame they felt for feeling that way.  

“Wow, I’m impressed.”  Mikey said sitting back down.

“Thank you,” Pete whispered, “okay present time.”  With that the calmness that washed over them dissipated into Pete’s Christmas frenzy.  Unable to contain himself, Pete reached for the biggest gift that he had been eyeing up for weeks.  Mikey smiled knowing Pete would do exactly that.  The constant begging to let him open it before Christmas had given it away.

Pete looked up at Mikey shock etched on his face.  “This bring me back,” he whispered.  It was a red and black Squier bass, exactly like the bass Pete used to play back in 2007, Mikey even had the Batheart logo on it.  “When it get all smashed up I was devastated.  Thank you.”  Pete said cradling the thing to his bare chest.  Gently, as if dealing with a newborn child, Pete laid it back in it’s box.

“You’re welcome,” Mikey said barely above a whisper.  He was happy Pete liked it.

But after that moment Pete tore into the second largest gift rather aggressively, making Mikey chuckle and glad that he hadn’t gotten anything that was fragile enough to break in this strangely aggressive process.  This one was a small dog crate, still in the box, with a note taped to the box that said that a litter of puppies was about to be born soon, and that Pete got first pick on one puppy.  It made him smile devilishly.

“Open that one,” Pete said pointing to a horribly wrapped, oddly shaped present.  Mikey did as he was told, and it was a cat carrier with a similar note on it.  “Great minds.”

“The greatest,” Mikey smiled excited to finally be getting not only a cute puppy that would make Pete happy, but a kitten that he got to choose.  “I thought you said no cats, ever.”

“I had to throw you off so you wouldn’t get one.”  Pete said smiling.  Mikey shook his head, and motioned for Pete to open the final gift.  Pete tore it open, and smiled.  It was a picture of Pete and Mikey after their first date, something Pete said he always regretted not having proof of.

“Thank you, these gifts are perfect.”  Pete said giving Mikey another kiss, “Okay now open your other two!”  Mikey’s other two gifts were in small Christmas themed bags, and Pete bounced with excitement as he waited for Mikey to open them.  Pulling out the tissue paper Mikey found two worn, leather bound journals in the first one.  He opened one of them to find all the pages filled out, the date marked in the top right corner.  A separate piece of paper fell onto his lap.

_ I started to write in this journal the day I realized I was in love with you.  I wrote in it everyday, and filled it up pretty quickly so I started another one.  I was going to give them to you on our wedding day, but had more than half the second one left to fill in, and thought that writing about our first year together would be great too.  Sadly, I ran out of pages before I made it to our one year anniversary and didn’t want to ruin the aesthetic by starting another one, because I wouldn’t have had that filled out on time.  Vicious cycle.  So I thought our first Christmas as a happily married couple, would be a great time, and because I was in dire need of a third gift with five days left until Christmas and five pages left.  Read at your leisure Baby Boy Xx. _

“That’s so sweet,” Mikey said holding it close to his chest.  “That’s the best thing anyone could have ever given me.”

“You’re welcome,” Pete said a little rushed, “that’s not even the best one.”  Pete eagerly pointed at the final gift, and Mikey wasn’t sure how he could top that.

Excited to see what other surprise Pete had for him, Mikey pulled the tissue paper out to reveal a pair of boxers.  He pulled them out, to see that they were red and green plaid in the holiday spirit.  He wasn’t really sure how to react.

“They’re great right?”  Pete asked excited, not giving a chance Mikey to say anything he dove into why they were the best gift of the three.  “You see I know you like plaid, and boxers, and couples do that thing where they get each other underwear for Christmas.  I was going to get you  _ really _ Christmassy ones, but then I saw these ones.  They were simple, and wouldn’t be restricted to Christmas time only, because red and green doesn’t necessarily mean only Christmas, they go good together, but at the same time they also mean Christmas.”

The excitement in Pete’s voice, and the thought out explanation of the boxers made Mikey realize that they were the best of the three gifts.  It wasn’t about his own reaction, but the way Pete’s eye lit up.

“They’re perfect,” Mikey said.  “Thank you.  Now I say we ditch the sheets and spend sometime under the Christmas tree.”

“Rule number twenty-one,” Pete said halfheartedly.  

“Think of it as present number four,” Mikey said taking off his shirt.

“Rule number one,” Pete mumbled leaning towards Mikey.

“Fuck the rules,” Mikey whispered pulling Pete into himself.  The bare skin of their chest colliding, and the passion behind this kiss could’ve created a deadly spark, but what they did next would’ve sent the entire tree up in flames.

 

***

 

“Really?”  Mikey questioned his brother looking at the gift Gerard had gotten him.  “You got me a My Chemical Romance t-shirt for Christmas.  I have enough reminders of the band we had, the band I still wished we had.  That’s just not cool Gerard.”  Mikey didn’t even give Gerard a chance to respond.  Instead he tucked the black t-shirt under his arm, and went to find Pete.  Frank came around the corner to see his husband standing in their kitchen looking defeated.

“What happened?”  Frank asked feeling confused.  “I thought you were going to tell Mikey about how you want to get the band back together.”

“I was going too,” Gerard said his eyebrows furrowed.  “But he got mad that I got him a t-shirt and left before I could explain.”

“I told you the t-shirt was a shit idea,” Frank said pulling Gerard in for a hug.  “It didn’t work on me this morning, it wasn’t going to work on Mikey.  Please tell me you won’t try it on Ray.”

“I just want our band to be back together.”  Gerard mumbled into Frank’s shoulder.

“We all do, Gee, we all do.”  Frank whispered patting his husband on the back.


End file.
